Hogtorious
by Spottedleafpaw
Summary: Tori Vega always thought she was a Squib. What happens when she gets a Hogwarts letter? Follow the adventures she and her friends have as they progress through Hogwarts with Harry and the gang. Years 1-7, follows HP canon mostly. Pairings later.
1. Chapter 1: Tori, Year One

Well hey guys! :) I'm back. Even though I should be working on my other fics, this one begged to be read. With over 5,950 words (minus authors notes!) I think it speaks for itself. I have no idea why I felt like writing this; I just love me some HP crossovers I guess! XD Haha. Victorious is also a bit of a guilty pleasure for me. :3 So yeah. This will be starting off with Tori and Harry's first year, to give you a time frame, and it will progress form there. Sorry if I get a bit jumpy from one scene to the next, but I'm assuming you lot know enough about HP for me to not have to describe EVERYLITTLEFECKINGDEATAIL for you. ;) On that note:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Victorious. They belong to J.K. and Nick. If I did own them, then I'd be messing around with Fred and Beck too much to care... Ehrm... Whut? :)

* * *

><p>Hogtorious<p>

Chapter One ~ Tori

It was another one of those days where she wanted to disappear and never be seen again. Oh, that's right, if she hadn't been born a Squib then maybe she could learn how! Tori Vega awkwardly maneuvered herself out of the crowded living room full of her relatives and into the kitchen. Her mother was waving her wand this way and that, making cookies in the shape of badgers, lions, and eagles (no snakes in this house!) zoom out of the oven, the stew for that evening's dinner simmer hotter in its pot, and the radio (warbling Celestina Warbeck, of course) turn louder. Her mother caught sight of her and smiled.

"Tori, dear, do you mind taking the cookies off of the pan and putting them on this plate? That's a good girl" she said, handing Tori a plate with the Hogwarts crest painted in the middle, the four animals moving slowly in their places.

Tori sighed and took the plate. Her mother could have gotten those cookies onto the plate in three seconds flat with a flick of her wand, but they were always doing stuff like this. Trying to make her feel included and useful around the house, even if she couldn't do any magic. 'Well, it's not really helping that this whole party is for Trina's second year at Hogwarts' she thought to herself. Her birthday was in a week, and she'd be turning eleven. That's when she would have gotten her letter to Hogwarts, if she hadn't been born sans magic.

The thought alone, coupled with the Hogwarts House themed cookies and plate, pricked tears in her young eyes, and she wiped them away quickly to start moving the cookies.

Trina had not stopped ranting about Hogwarts for the entire summer. She boasted about how popular she was, how Hufflepuff house wasn't really that bad and that all the cool kids were in that house, and how good she was in Herbology class, and how she couldn't wait to try out for Professor Flitwick's magical choir class... The list went on, and Tori couldn't stand it.

Her family members mostly consisted of a multitude of Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs here and there, and a rare Gryffindor tossed into the mix. Her own father was one of those few, and she was proud of him for it. Gryffindor, according to what all her relatives said, was the house of the bravest and most courageous, and she took special pride in her father for this feature.

She wasn't the only squib. Her great-aunt Myrna was a Squib, and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it. How she found the perks Tori couldn't fathom, but she'd have to adopt them sooner or later. Even though most of her had given up, there was a minuscule part of her that still hung on for that Hogwarts letter to arrive before September the 1st.

'Just one week away' she thought as she finished plating the cookies, 'and you'll know for sure. Just seven more days.'

o.O.o.O.o

Six days came and went, and on the morning of the seventh day, August 29th, Tori woke up and felt as if she was going to be sick. She stayed in bed for a long time, curled up in a ball under the covers and shaking like a leaf. She only poked her head out about ten minutes later, when her parents softly crept in with a floating cake in the shape of an owl (Tori loved owls, and she wished she had one with all her heart. But those were hardly necessary for a Squib).

Tori smiled and pretended to be excited, but in her heart felt like it was splintering into thousands of tiny little pieces. She got up and numbly got dressed to join her family downstairs for her birthday breakfast. She nearly burst into tears when she unwrapped her birthday present to find it was a Muggle school backpack filled with school supplies.

As she ate her eggs, which had no taste, she slowly began to accept her fate. She wasn't magic, not a drop of magical blood in her. She was an embarrassment to her family. She looked up at her mother, who gave her a soft smile of encouragement. Her mother, the Ravenclaw, ever observant and who knew her daughter all too well. Tori was about to get up and run to her room for some peace, when it happened.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black speck out the window. She stared at it for a moment, wondering why it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger and... was it an owl? It got closer and closer, its wings flapping and Tori sucked in a breath. 'That's definitely an owl' she thought. It reached their window and Tori's father wordlessly went to the window and opened it.

The owl flew in gracefully, landing in the middle of the kitchen table. It held a thick envelope in its beak. The same envelope that Trina had received a year ago.

Tori's heart began to pound so loud that she was surprised no one noticed. Trina ruined the moment, of course, by saying rather obnoxiously "But I already got my school supply list!" and Tori had the urge to smack her, but only briefly because _was that her letter?_

Their father reached out and took the envelope from the owl, which hooted and snatched up a piece of bacon before flying out the window. He scanned the front briefly, before a grin lit up his face and he spoke.

"Miss Victoria Vega, The Vega Kitchen, Vega Household, London."

Tori's heart skipped a beat. He handed her the letter, and she took it gently and treated it with reverence. She nearly squealed when she saw the familiar crest emblazoned on the back of the letter. She broke the wax seal and pulled out the thick parchment. She let out a breathy cry when she read the emerald green words:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorceror, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Miss Vega,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 30.

Yours Sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

She read the letter aloud, her voice getting more and more shaky as she progressed through it. Her parents were beaming at her, Trina was gaping like a fish, and suddenly she was so happy that she jumped into the air and let out a shriek of delight.

"Oh, honey, we're so proud of you!" her mother said, gathering her up in a fierce hug. Her dad ruffled her hair affectionately, that wide grin still present on his face.

"You'd better get into Gryffindor like your old man, eh?" he joked. Tori smiled even wider; she was absolutely over the moon with happiness. She turned to smile at Trina.

"Trina, I'm going to Hogwarts with you! Aren't you happy for me?" she asked.

Trina's response was to let her mouth gape some more, alternating between various shocked expressions appearing on her face. "But.. you have to be _magic_ to go to Hogwarts! Mummy, Daddy, Tori isn't magic!" she spat out finally.

That stung. Tori's smile fell off her face and she stared at the letter again with some contempt. Was this some sort of prank? She felt the tears threaten once more, but her mother put a comforting arm around her.

"Just because Tori hasn't showed any magical ability here at home doesn't mean that she isn't magical. The second she was born, the magical quill at Hogwarts would have written her name down if she had any magical power. No one is allowed to look at it, I'm afraid, or I would have gone to Professor McGonagall a long time ago to check for myself" she explained.

"Trina, be happy for Tori. It's a very important and special day for her, so don't act like this" her father said sternly. Trina pouted, but she said nothing else.

Tori smiled shyly at Trina anyway, and held up her new backpack. "I guess I won't be needing these huh?" she joked.

"Merlin's beard!" her mother suddenly exclaimed, smacking her forehead. "We need to get to Diagon Alley! Tori needs school supplies!"

o.O.o.O.o

Tori had been to Diagon Alley before many times, but never to buy anything for herself. They had made a stop to Madam Malkin's already, where she had been fitted for her robes and they had purchased her winter coat. They were off next to buy her potions ingredients at Slug & Jiggers apothecary.

Feeling a little squeamish inside that shop, Tori was thankful when they left to purchase her books. She looked down at her supply list which said:

Students will need:

3 sets of plain work robes (black)

1 set of dress robes

- 1 plain pointed hat (black)

- 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

- 1 winter coat (black, silver fastenings)

- 1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

- 1 telescope

- 1 set brass scales

Books:

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

-One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

-Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Tori was going to inherit a couple of Trina's older books, of course, but her parents were purchasing some copies of books they said she'd need to reference throughout the years at Hogwarts. Trina herself accompanied them into Flourish and Blotts with a sour expression. The bookstore wasn't one of Tori's favorite places at Diagon Alley, but since she had never bought spellbooks of her own before, she had come to gain a newfound admiration for the place.

As her mother ordered her books for her, Tori let her eyes wander around the piles of mismatched and crazy books. It really was impressive, she had to admit. She reached for a large tome having to do with some sorts of charms, when her hand collided with that of another girl's. She pulled her hand back quickly, and turned to apologize.

"Oh, that's quite all right" the girl cut her off before she could even open her mouth. She had sort of bushy brown hair, and a bossy air about her. "It's just all so exciting, isn't it? I mean, actually being here and buying spellbooks for school, you know! I can't believe it, personally, but here I am!" she rambled, but Tori felt as if she understood this girl perfectly.

"I know how you feel. It's kinda surreal" she said emphatically. The girl gave her a skeptical look.

"But you come from a wizarding family, don't you? You're wearing a cloak, and your parents have wands."

Tori nodded, not quite understanding what the girl was driving at. The bushy haired girl gave her a small smile and pointed to her parents, who were standing in line after Tori's own.

"I'm a Muggleborn. My name's Hermione Granger, and you are?" she said.

"Tori Vega. And oh, I didn't even notice. It's not a big deal. In fact, let me tell you a secret... until this morning I thought I was a Squib!" she whispered. Hermione's smile grew a little.

"Oh, I know we're going to be great friends! Well, it looks like you'll be going then, so find me on the train alright?" she said, as Tori's parents approached them, carrying armfuls of books. Trina was moping in a corner of the shop, of course, and Mrs. Vega had to drag her out.

"Sure, Hermione" Tori said, and with a wave, she followed her parents outside.

Their next stop was Scribbulus Writing Instruments, where they made quick work of purchasing quills, ink, and parchment.

"Well, Tori, this is it!" her father smiled brightly as they stopped in front of the shop that Tori had been most anxious to visit. "Time to get you a wand!"

They entered the dusty shop that was Ollivander's, and the little old man that had scared Tori last year when they came for Trina's wand emerged from the many shelves and boxes of assorted wands.

"Ah, Trina Vega! I sold you a wand last year, correct?" he began with a breathy sort of voice. "What was it... Cherry, Unicorn tail hair, 12 inches, and brittle?" he added. Trina nodded. Mr. Ollivander smiled and turned to Tori.

"And you must be Tori Vega? The one who cowered behind your father's legs last time you were in my shop?" he chuckled as Tori smiled almost imperceptibly; those silvery eyes of his were really unsettling. "I've been looking forward to helping you find a wand.. Now let's see..." he mused carefully over a couple of boxes nearest him, moving back along the twisted shelves as he dismissed unworthy candidates.

"How about... this?" he pulled a box out and opened it, taking out a rather small wand that felt odd in Tori's hand when he handed it to her. She had never held a wand before, and this was the strangest feeling...

She gave it a tentative swish, and suddenly the dusty velvet pillow in the front window display shot up and hit Trina square in the face, sending clouds of dust everywhere. Trina let out a shriek while her father laughed grandly and tidied her up.

"No, no, not this one" Ollivander said, snatching the wand out of her hand and replacing it quicker than a wink. She waved this one and it shot angry flames out of it, singing the wandmaker's eyebrows. He took it back and replaced it also. This time the water in the flowerpot spiraled out and drenched Trina from head to toe.

"No, no, not this one either!" the wandmaker (whose eyebrows were still smoking) mumbled, replacing wand after wand, each inciting new disasters. Tori was beginning to panic; would she ever find a wand or was this all a mistake?

"Maybe... this." Ollivander spoke with an air of finality, placing a long and thin wand in her hand. It was beautifully carved, the wood was smooth and the wand itself seemed to radiate a warmth that spread from her fingertips to her soul. She waved this wand and suddenly Trina became dry, the dust floating around the room (and causing many people to sneeze) vanished, and Ollivander's eyebrows became whole again.

"Ah, yes. I had a hunch..." the odd wandmaker spoke softly. "Rosewood, Unicorn tail hair, 13 inches, supple. A very fine wand, Miss Vega. Take good care of it" he finished, as her father payed for the wand.

Tori left the shop with a glowing spirit; she had just performed her first actual magic. She was holding her own wand. She wanted to just leap into the air with joy. Her mother gave her a knowing look and placed her arm around her.

"Last on the list..." she started, steering Tori towards Eyelops Owl Emporium. This time Tori really did let out a cry of joy.

"Mum! Really? I'm getting an owl?" she exclaimed. Her mother laughed and the walked inside. After much deliberation, Tori chose a lovely tawny owl that she decided to call SunShine. The owl hooted softly in its cage as they carried her out of the shop. Tori was so elated she couldn't describe the feelings with words. She began to hum a cheerful tune as they returned to the brick archway that led to the Leaky Cauldron.

She couldn't wait to get on that train.

o.O.o.O.o

Three days later, Tori stood with Trina and her parents on Platforn 9 and 3/4, grinning from ear to ear as she reminded herself constantly that instead of watching her sister speed off in the train to Hogwarts, she would be along for the ride.

With SunShine in her cage and her father carrying her trunk, she chose an empty compartment as Trina sped off to find her friends with their mother. Her father hefted her trunk on the luggage rack in the compartment, and Tori set SunShine's cage on an empty seat. She turned to face her dad, who was grinning at her again as if she had just won the Quidditch Cup single-handedly.

"Tori, I'm so proud of you. Hogwarts were the best years of my life, and so they'll be yours too. Remember, I don't care what House you get in" he said, seemingly reading her mind as she was brooding about the four houses and which she could fit into best. He reached down and hugged her tightly.

"But shoot for Gryffindor, if you can. You'd make a great lion!" he joked, ruffling her hair as he exited the compartment at the train's whistle. Tori stuck her head out the window when she saw her parents smiling up at her from the platform.

"Write to us when you can! We'll see you at Christmas!"her mother called, and the train started to roll down the tracks. Tori waved and waved until the platform was shrinking and it was gone.

She sat back in her seat with a sigh, the thrill coming over her as she realized that she was actually on her way to Hogwarts right now. She smiled to herself and looked out the window at the speeding city, which turned to countryside surprisingly quickly (she suspected that was magic at work).

Suddenly her compartment door opened and a black boy with dreadlocks who looked about her age poked his head in.

"Any room in here? My cousin Lee kicked me out of his compartment" he said. He seemed friendly enough.

"Sure, come on in" Tori said with an amicable tone. The boy smiled and dragged his trunk and owl cage in with some difficulty, so Tori rose to help him. She set his screech owl next to SunShine as he struggled to lift his trunk onto the luggage rack. She reached up to push it onto the rack, and he smiled.

"Thanks, girl!" he said, and sat down with a huff. "I'm André. André Harris. And you are?' he asked, extending his hand.

"Tori Vega" she replied, shaking his firmly and grinning. They talked about Hogwarts, then, and the different classes and stories of professors they had heard from relatives, houses, and of course Quidditch and how exciting that was going to be. By that time they realized that it was already lunch time, and the food trolly was making its way towards their compartment.

"I'll have a ham sandwich, some crisps, a box of Bertie Bott's, and some chocolate frogs" Tori asked the kind little old witch, who gave her her food. She payed while André ordered his, and they sat down to lunch. They had some fun trying out the wacky flavors of Bertie Bott's Beans, Tori receiving flavors such as dirt, cat food, and flamingo, while André got the famous bogey, brussel sprouts, and mushroom.

Their compartment door was opened again just as André was braving an odd colored tan bean, and Tori looked over and smiled excitedly.

"Hermione! Come join us!" she exclaimed to the bushy haired witch. Hermione smiled tightly at André, for his expression was akin to that of someone who had recently consumed a lemon.

"All my stuff is in a different compartment, but I can go get it later. Anyway, more importantly, has either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Nope, sorry. If we find it I'll let you know" Tori replied while contemplating a purple colored bean. Hermione sighed and turned to exit the compartment.

"Well, I'd best be off. I promised I'd help him find it" she said pointedly, and Tori pretended to be interested in other sorts of beans as she didn't really want to help Hermione find the toad. She was having too much fun with André.

"Okay, well come back when you can! Hopefully we'll get to chat some more before we get to Hogwarts!" she said, feeling rather guilty yet not minding so much. Hermione huffed but waved all the same, and continued down the train.

Tori and André then took out their wands to admire them and test them out, attempting to do any sort of magic. André's wand was made of Holly, it's core was dragon heartstring, it was 13 and 1/4 inches, and he told her that Ollivander had described it as 'pliable'. Tori thought it rather suited him, and they both waved their wands in a various manner of motions and mumbled crazy little incantations (garbled versions of Trina's homework practice and André's cousin Lee's as well) until each of them managed to suddenly make a Bertie Bott's bean fly across the compartment.

It grew dark soon, with the sun beginning its descent into an orange sky. Hermione returned by then wearing her Hogwarts robes; she shrieked when she found them still in Muggle clothing.

"Quick, change! I expect we'll be at Hogwarts soon" she said bossily, and Tori and André scrambled for their trunks. They pulled on their vests and black outer robes, and standard issue black tie for un-Sorted first years. The train came to a stop and Tori squealed with excitement.

They lugged their trunks and owls onto Hogsmeade station's platform, and were greeted by an immense giant of a man, who Tori remembered was called Hagrid from what her family had told her.

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years here!" he called out. Tori and her friends scuttled over to him quickly, and were joined by a group of many others who all looked their age. "Now, git four of yeh to a boat! Hurry, now!" Hagrid instructed. Tori gasped when she saw the line of tiny little boats that would take them to the castle. Trina had described it to her with relish, but experiencing it for herself would be a whole new thing.

She climbed into a boat with André, and she turned to see if Hermione was behind her, but somehow she had gotten pushed into a boat with a somewhat chubby boy, a ginger haired boy, and a boy with untidy black hair and glasses. A small girl with a shock of long red hair climbed into Tori's boat, followed by a handsome boy with wavy black hair.

"Hello! I'm Cat" the girl said brightly. "And this is Beckett, but he goes by Beck. We're best friends" she spoke. She had an odd aura about her, although Tori felt that she had a sweet disposition. Beck seemed friendly and extremely intelligent, so Tori was a little intimidated by him.

"I'm André, nice to meet you" André said.

"And I'm Tori" Tori finished with a smile, just as the boat began to move. They drifted for a while, with Cat humming something Tori didn't recognize and soon Beck joined her. Suddenly, a view so spectacular erupted in front of them and a collective gasp of surprise came from all the first years in the boats.

Hogwarts castle was magnificent, a fabulous structure that took Tori's breath away and sped up her heartbeat. She and André shared an excited glance as they neared the glittering windows and high turrets.

They pulled up the boats to the underground entrance from the lake, and Tori and her companions climbed out and up the stairs that led into the Entrance Hall. She wished she had about eight more eyes. There was so much to take in, she knew there was no way she could expect to see everything about the castle while she was so excited. And nervous, come to think of it. She was about to be Sorted!

An austere and stern witch suddenly appeared from around the corner, and the chattering coming from the other first years diminished at once.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Welcome. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but first you must be sorted into your houses. There are four houses, called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you house points, while rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points in their hourglass" she said, indicating four enormous hourglasses against the wall opposite them "will be awarded the House Cup. The Sorting will take place shortly, in the meantime I suggest you smarten yourselves up before we go inside."

Tori nervously fixed her hair and she noticed André and Beck smoothing their robes; Cat seemed unfazed. They organized themselves into two lines, throughout which there was much confusion and bustle.

"All right, we are ready for you. Follow me" Professor McGonagall spoke, and she led them to some double doors that opened of their own accord; they began walking into the Great Hall, which was so impressive that Tori felt she was gaping like an idiot.

There were four long tables, one for each house, and one other at the end facing horizontally which seated the teachers. The enchanted ceiling she had heard so much about was glistening with floating candles, reflecting the outside sky. Tori saw her sister out of the corner of her eye, sitting among her fellow Hufflepuffs clad in yellow and black. Surprisingly, Trina actually gave her a small smile.

They reached the platform before the teacher's table where McGonagall halted, and stood on the steps facing them. The hat then began to sing about the different Houses, and Tori waited apprehensively for the song to finish so that she wasn't waiting any longer.

"Now when I call your name, you will step forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Then, you will be Sorted into your new House." She unrolled the scroll she was carrying. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl with pigtails stumbled forward and placed the hat on her head. A moment later...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers from the Hufflepuff table, where Trina was clapping along with her housemates. Hannah Abbott went to sit with them, and McGonagall called out the next name.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again, and Susan ran off to sit by Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the blue table erupted in cheers, and Terry went to go sit with them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" This time, the scarlet and gold table clapped and cheered. Tori looked at it longingly, remembering her father's words and thinking of him.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Tori looked over at the silver and green table, which was filled with rather frightening and unpleasant looking people. She shuddered.

After 'Cornfoot, Stephen', 'Corner, Michael', and 'Edgecombe, Marietta' were made Ravenclaws, 'Finch-Fletchely, Justin' a Hufflepuff, 'Finnigan, Seamus' a Gryffindor, and 'Goldstein, Anthony' another Ravenclaw, it was Hermione's turn.

She eagerly rushed up to the stool, sat down and jammed the hat on her head. After a few seconds, the hat proclaimed her a Gryffindor and she beamed, going to sit down at the cheering table as Tori clapped loudly for her also.

"Harris, André!"

Tori gave her friend's arm a comforting squeeze as he went nervously up to the stool. He placed the hat on his head and after almost no hesitation, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

André, smiling, left the stool and gave a quick wave to Tori, who was cheering for him also. She was now getting a bit worried, however, as two of her closer friends were now in Gryffindor and she didn't think she'd get in. She'd probably be a Hufflepuff like Trina.

Next was 'Longbottom, Neville', who Tori recognized as the boy who had lost his toad. He was made a Gryffindor also, after much deliberation from the hat. Following was 'MacDougal, Morag' and 'MacMillan, Ernie' who were both put in Hufflepuff, then an arrogant looking blonde boy 'Malfoy, Draco' who was placed in Slytherin before the hat had time to graze his head. Another Slytherin followed him, 'Nott, Theodore'.

"Oliver, Beckett!"

Beck walked up to the stool with a shy and reassuring smile to Cat, whose lip was wobbling a bit. She was obviously worrying for the same reasons that Tori was, that she would get separated from her friends.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat declared, and Beck walked off to the Ravenclaw table with a sad little glance to Cat, who let out a small wail. Tori turned to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the redheaded girl sniffled "I know I'll be in Hufflepuff, I just know it... I wanted to be with Beck, he's my best friend..." and to Tori's surprise it seemed that her hair was darkening in color on the spot.

The next girl, 'Parkinson, Pansy' was made a Slytherin, followed by twins, 'Patil, Padma' and 'Patil, Parvati' who were placed in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. They were followed by 'Perks, Sally-Anne' who was made a Ravenclaw, and then...

"Potter, Harry!"

The Great Hall was suddenly abuzz with whispers, and for good reason. Tori craned her neck for a better look at the Boy-Who-Lived; she had heard many stories about him from her parents, who had been at school with his parents when they were at Hogwarts. He was the boy with untidy black hair and glasses that she had seen in the boat, and Tori could just make out the lightning shaped scar on his forehead right before the hat dropped over his eyes.

After a few moments of tense silence...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The gold and red table exploded with the loudest cheer yet, and Tori couldn't help smiling and clapping a little herself. Following Harry was 'Shapiro, Robert' who looked a bit like him, actually. He had curly dark hair and rectangular glasses. He was made a Ravenclaw, and went to sit by Beck.

Next were 'Smith, Zacharias' who was made a Hufflepuff, 'Thomas, Dean' who was made a Gryffindor, and 'Turpin, Lisa' who was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Valentine, Caterina!"

Tori gave Cat's shoulder a squeeze as Cat composed herself and went up to the stool with a serene smile on her face, her hair back to that vibrant red. She placed the hat delicately on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called, and Tori could see a brief flash of sadness in her eyes before she smiled widely and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Tori noticed that Beck was looking over at her encouragingly, but Cat wouldn't return his gaze.

Suddenly, "Vega, Victoria!" was called, and Tori felt her knees go weak as she made her way up to the stool. She sat shakily and placed the hat gingerly upon her head.

"Ahh, Tori! I remember sorting your sister last year, she was a true airhead if you don't mind me saying that" a small voice spoke in her ear. Tori stifled a giggle. "And I remember sorting both your parents, they were exceptionally promising at your age... Just like you, Tori, you have so much potential... You would be an asset to any of these houses."

Tori gulped, and bit her lip anxiously.

"However, I see much of your father's spunk and courage in you, so much that you'd better be... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last part, and Tori felt as if she could cry with joy. She pulled the hat off her head and rushed over to squeeze in between André and Hermione. She had done it! She had made it into Gryffindor! She turned to look for Trina, beaming, only to see Trina looking sulky and almost... hurt? Insulted? Tori immediately whirled around again, not wanting to cause any drama.

Only three people were left to be Sorted now. Tori was starting to realize how hungry she was, and so she was thankful it was almost over.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Harry Potter's ginger friend (who looked like he had many brothers in Gryffindor also, due to the abundance of red hair at their table) walked up to the hat looking as if he was about to faint.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ronald came quickly to the cheering table to sink onto the bench next to Harry.

The last two were a pair of rather mean looking kids, 'West, Jadelyn' and 'Zabini, Blaise' who were both put into Slytherin. Tori swore that the girl glared at her when she looked her way.

Then, a man with a flowing white beard who could only be the famous Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Welcome!" he began, "Before we begin the feast, I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

And with that he sat down. The golden plates and goblets sitting on the tables suddenly piled with all sorts of delicious food, and Tori immediately helped herself to some roast beef, potatoes, and pumpkin juice. The food was delicious, and the company she was with at the Gryffindor table was fun and the people easy to talk to. She was sitting across from Harry Potter, who she thought looked a bit lost and very skinny, but generally friendly.

Once the feast was over, and Tori was feeling quite full and sleepy, Dumbledore stood again to make another speech about school policy that Tori half listened to. Then the plates cleaned themselves and they all began to sing the school song at Dumbledore's request. They all sang the lyrics at different tempos and tunes, so it was a rather muddled mess of voices until all that were left singing it were two redheaded twins (Tori suspected Ron's brothers) who were singing at a dreadfully slow funeral march.

When that was over, Dumbledore sent them all off to bed. Tori got up and fell in line behind another ginger boy who was pompously calling out orders to first years. They emerged into a large hallway filled with all sorts of moving paintings, and finally an enormous stairwell with all sorts of staircases that seemed to like changing direction.

The prefect, Percy, led them up to the seventh floor and to a portrait of an extremely fat lady in a pink dress. "The password is Caput Draconis" he said clearly, and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

Tori was much too tired to be as awestruck as she usually would have been, so she simply followed the other first year girls into their dormitory. She was in a room with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati. All of her things and her owl were at the foot of one of the four poster beds, including some new clothes: a Gryffindor scarf, five ties, three vests, and her robes now had the Gryffindor crest on them. She suspected that tomorrow morning when she checked the one she was wearing that it would be changed too.

Too tired to think or do much else, Tori pulled on her pj's and curled up in the comfortable bed, sleeping one of the best sleeps she had in years after experiencing one of the best days of her life.

* * *

><p>SO.<p>

What'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW ME. It makes me so happy, and care enough to write more which = updates! Sorry the Sorting kinda dragged out, but I just enjoyed making Tori wait I guess ;D

Oh,and if you catch any little errors please let me know :)

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT.

:3 Spotty


	2. Chapter 2: André, Year One

*ducks rotten fruit* Yes, yes. I'm not dead. I've just been suffering a very severe case of writer's block! I knew this next chapter was going to be from Andre's point of view, and he's difficult to write for me :( Anyway, be glad you have a chapter at all since you guys seem to love this story so much!

On that note, I want to thank everyone who reviewed (and those who read but didn't review...) for the amazing response only ONE chapter of this story has received! I really appreciate your input and praise, it's really all that keeps me going :) If you guys have any suggestions for the story, please feel free to include them in a review so that I can try to incorporate them into the fic. Pairings will arrive, and I have set ones in mind. If you feel like you can predict them then go ahead and do so, and if you really want one to happen you can petition of it now and I MIGHT consider dropping it in for a little while. But other than that my mind is pretty made up on those...

I'll let you read now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Victorious. They belong to J.K. and Nick. If I did own them, then I'd be having too much fun with Fred and Beck... Lol did I say that out loud? ;)

* * *

><p>Hogtorious<p>

Chapter Two ~ André

When he awoke the next morning, André remembered that he was no longer in his bed at home but in the first year Gryffindor boys' dorms at Hogwarts. He sat up in his bed and grinned as he took in his surroundings. His roommates were still asleep, Ron Weasley snoring rather obnoxiously. André decided to get up then and prepare for his first day of class.

He noticed that his discarded robes from the previous night had been changed to match his new Gryffindor robes, and he chuckled to himself. Those house-elves were good. He pulled on a new set, and before gathering his books checked the timetables that were assigned to them yesterday evening once they had gotten to their belongings to turn in for the night. Transfiguration was the only one on the list that day, as it was a Thursday and no other classes showed up. Deciding to get an early start anyway, André proceeded down to the common room with his book bag.

He found Tori there with her friend Hermione, who had apparently woken her up in a fit of anxiety at the crack of dawn. André cracked a smile as the girl rambled on about her worries and woes for their first class, while Tori yawned.

"Shall we go down to breakfast then? None of my roommates are up yet" he said then, and the girls readily agreed.

As they made their way to the Great Hall, the smell of breakfast dishes mingled the hallways in the vicinity and André's stomach growled in anticipation. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, which was populated by other early risers and those few who had a first period class to get to (unlike the first years).

André began piling his plate with some of the delicious looking food, including bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, and a few kippers. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she daintily took a sip of morning tea, and then her jaw dropped at seeing Tori eating an equal amount of food.

"So, how do you think this first class is going to be?" Tori asked in between bites of egg.

"Well, McGonagall is teaching it isn't she? It's bound to be tough" André replied. He glanced over at the teacher's table and shuddered as he caught sight of the severe woman.

"Of course it's going to be difficult. We'll be changing objects into something completely different" Hermione said primly.

"I hope I don't screw up too badly" Tori muttered, stabbing her bacon a bit roughly.

"Hey, Tori. Listen to me for a second" André said, turning to face her. "You can do anything you put your mind to, so don't give up on yourself just yet. Come on, you're in Gryffindor! You can't back down!"

"Well said!"

The three friends turned to look over at Percy the Prefect, who had just made his way past them to reach for the bowl of kippers in order to take it back to where he was sitting. "That's the spirit. Keep up that type of talking and you'll become a prefect in no time."

As he bustled off, André chuckled. "If being a prefect means I've got to act like him, then no thanks."

Tori laughed and Hermione frowned, taking a bite of toast. Suddenly, their breakfast was interrupted by a small whimper to Tori's right. André leaned around her so he could see what had made the sound, but Tori looked just as puzzled as he did.

The little whine started again, and André got up and knelt down on the stone floor, lifting up the tablecloth. He let out a yelp and fell backwards.

"Cat!" Tori exclaimed, leaning down to help the girl up and out from under the table.

"Hi..." she whimpered again after saying this.

"What were you doing under the table? The Gryffindor table no less?" Tori asked, setting her tiny friend down on the bench next to her as André picked himself up off the floor.

"I was waiting for you to get here, and I got sad so I went under the table" Cat said, her lip trembling a bit. André had no idea how this all correlated, and he looked over at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Why were you sad, Lil' Red... Wait a minute. What happened to your hair?" André asked. Cat's hair, in fact, was no longer the vibrant red color they had come to know her with, but a mousy brown color that drooped lifelessly and clashed horribly with her personality.

"What's wrong with it?" Cat asked with a note of worry in her voice.

"It's all... well, funky lookin'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shrieked, and Tori immediately began to calm her down and shush her.

"Oh my goodness! You're a Metamorphmagus, aren't you?" Hermione exclaimed, not helping the situation all that much. Cat simply continued to hyperventilate until Tori cut in again.

"Cat... this is about the Sorting isn't it?" she said, choosing her words carefully. Cat's hair became a darker brown at this, her expression saddening even more.

"Listen, Cat... I'm sure you'll still have classes with him. You'll get to see him loads of times. He's not going to stop being your best friend just because he's in a different house!" Tori said. André nodded, admiring his friend for calming down the emotional girl so well.

Cat gave her a hopeful look, her hair coloring a bit brighter and closer to it's original red. "You really think so?" she asked. All three Gryffindors nodded.

"Hey, Cat. I've been looking all over for you!" Cat turned to look over at Beck, who had just made his way over to their table.

"You were? Yay!" Cat said, her hair changing back to the vibrant red that suited her much better than any other color.

"Yeah, our first class starts in a few minutes. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have got Defence against the Dark Arts first. You want to walk to class with me?" he asked.

"Kay kay! Bye everyone!" Cat said, hopping up and waving cheerily as she and Beck made their way to their first class.

André let out a sigh of relief. "Well now that that's settled..." he turned back to his breakfast and began to eat again.

"By the way... Nice job, Tori" he said, making a nod in her direction in reference to the pep talk he was giving her earlier. She beamed at him, and they finished their breakfast in content silence.

o.O.o.O.o

As they made their way to their first Transfiguration class, André realized that many of his classes would be split between the Slytherins. He was made aware of this by the number of green and silver ties he spotted already populating the classroom. He and Tori took a desk near a mean looking girl and a blonde boy who could only be related to Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione sat by Neville at the very front of the classroom, of course. She didn't seem to mind splitting up with them in favor of being top of the class. No surprises there...

The bell rang, and André anxiously went to take out his wand as he waited for McGonagall to arrive. He glanced over to her desk and only saw a tabby cat with spectacle markings around its eyes. Tori had taken her wand out as well and delicately set it on the desk. Everyone seemed to be wondering where the Professor was.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and two boys came barreling in, huffing and panting. André recognized them to be Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, two of his dorm mates.

"Thank goodness we made it" Harry murmured, setting his books down on a desk behind Hermione and Neville.

"Yeah, can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron echoed. Before either of them could sit down, however, the cat on the Professor's desk leapt off and changed into their teacher right before their eyes.

André's jaw dropped, and he hear Tori's surprised gasp as the whole class stared, impressed.

McGonagall proceeded to give the two boys a good scolding for being late, and then started the lesson. André found it a bit hard to follow, but got the gist of what he was being taught.

By the end of their lesson, the only student who had successfully managed to change a match into a needle was Hermione. Everyone groaned as she was given a box of matches to practice on, but André didn't complain as she was winning Gryffindor house points by doing so well.

When the bell rang, he and Tori got up to head off to lunch. They chatted about the lesson and how difficult the class was going to be on the way there, and by the time they sat down they realized how hungry they were and began to eat.

"When does the mail come?" Tori asked suddenly, to the table at large.

"Every Friday during breakfast" Percy the Prefect responded pompously.

Tori let out a small squeal and proceeded to dive into her schoolbag, pulling out a quill and parchment, upon which she started to write furiously.

"Uhh... Tori? What's the rush?" André asked.

"I've got to write a letter to my dad to tell him I got into Gryffindor!" she said, continuing her letter as she spoke. André nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got into Gryffindor as well. Lee would have never let me live it down if I hadn't" he mumbled. His dreadlocked cousin seemed to appear out of nowhere, flanked by the Weasley twins.

"That's right, cuz! Especially if you'd have been in Hufflepuff!" he snickered, grabbing André in a headlock which he attempted to fight off.

"There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!" an indignant voice exclaimed from behind them suddenly, and the group of Gryffindors turned around to see Tori's older sister Trina storming out of the Great Hall.

"T...Trina! Wait!" Tori yelled, and jumped up to rush after her sister. André glared at his cousin as he and the Weasley twins sat down next to him.

"At least have the decency to look guilty!" André said, exasperated.

"But... but she's so annoying!" Lee shot back.

"Yeah, and not very good at magic" George Weasley tossed in.

"She blew Professor Flitwick's miniature singing toad collection up when she tried to beg him to let him into the choir early" Fred recalled, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

André chuckled at that, but resumed glaring at them after a second. "You guys, Tori's really going to beat herself up about it though. She's already upset, look!" he said, shoving her unfinished letter in their faces. It read:

Dear Dad,

You'll never guess what happened! I got to Hogwarts yesterday, and it was as magical as I expected it to be. I made a few friends already. There's Hermione who I met at Flourish and Blotts, André who is funny and really good at keeping me in high spirits, Cat who is a Metamorphmagus and a bit ditzy, and Beck who is really smart and cool.

But the best news yet is that I got sorted yesterday, and I got into Gryffindor! I hope you and mom are proud of me, because I'm super excited. I feel like I might have upset Trina, though, since she's in Hufflepuff and I didn't get into the same house as her... And I know that everyone who ever comes to Hogwarts in our family always wonders if they'll be in Gryffindor...

It was there that the letter let off, and André gave a pointed look towards his cousin who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No harm done, I'm sure they can patch it up eh?" Lee tried, but André just huffed and set Tori's letter back in her place. He wouldn't admit it out loud of course, but he got a small feeling of pride at the fact that Tori considered him to be funny and able to keep her in good spirits.

o.O.o.O.o

The rest of their first week passed fairly well. André became good friends with his dorm mates Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Harry. Tori managed to get Trina to be tolerable (for now) and for the most part the sisters stayed out of each other's way. The classes were rather difficult, especially Potions. As it turned out, Professor Snape was even nastier than his cousin Lee had described him to be.

"I don't see how he can hate you so much. It's as if he just laid eyes on you and decided to loathe you" Tori said to Harry one day during dinner. Harry sighed and stabbed at his mashed potatoes.

"I just hope I don't fail his class. He'd probably flunk me just for the fun of it, despite what Hagrid says" he muttered, glancing over at the staff table at Snape.

"He didn't really like me either. I think it's because I tried to make the unicorn hair sparkle by fluttering it around in my hand" a cheery voice said from André's left.

"GAHH! Cat, what're you doing over here?"

"Eating dinner" she said simply, and placed a delicate forkful of ham into her mouth.

"You've really got to stop doing that" Hermione scolded from across the Metamorphmagus. Ron, who happened to be sitting next to her, rolled his eyes and mouthed 'bossy, this one' to Harry.

"And I suppose that means I should leave too?" a cool voice said from the other side of Cat. Hermione flushed at Beck's comment, looking down at her food.

"N... Well, this is the Gryffindor table. And we're supposed to eat with our own houses at dinner time."

"I see. Well, come on Cat. You can sit with me at the Ravenclaw table. I'm sure no one will mind." With that, Beck pulled Cat by the arm over to his table as she waved 'Byyyeee!' to her Gryffindor friends.

André watched this with a confused expression. "Hermione, you didn't have to kick them out... They weren't bothering anyone" he said.

"Yeah, you're really gonna have to work on that bossy attitude if you want people to like you" Ron snapped, and Hermione turned to glare at him.

"I'm just SAYING that it's in the rules..."

"Okay, guys!" Tori shouted, causing many other students in their vicinity to turn and look at them oddly.

"We don't need to argue. Beck and Cat are our friends, and they can sit with us whenever they want to, okay? Unless the Professors tell them not to, no one seems to mind."

André nodded his agreement. "Tori's right. As usual" he said, smiling at her and marveling internally at his friend's ability to play peacekeeper so well.

"Anyway, Harry, you were saying?" Tori said brightly, bringing them back on track to their previous discussion over Professor Snape.

"Er, well, Ron and I went for tea at Hagrid's, and-"

"Whoa, you're friends with Hagrid?" André interrupted, somewhat surprised that a couple of first years were close enough to the large Groundskeeper to have tea with him.

"Yeah, he helped me get my things at Diagon Alley for this school year and everything" Harry said. "But I told him about Snape, and he said that he shouldn't have a reason to hate me. He told me I was just overreacting or something..." Harry trailed off, remembering something else that André figured had nothing to do with Snape by the look on his face.

o.O.o.O.o

Flying lessons with the Slytherins turned out to be as disastrous as expected. André, Tori, and their friends went down to the field that Madam Hooch instructed them with a feeling of dread. The Slytherins were already there, of course, lined up along a row of brooms awaiting further instruction.

"About time they got here, don't you think?" the mean looking girl, Jade West he thought her name was, snarkily said. Her housemates snickered in agreement.

André and Tori took their places by a broom, and once the rest of the Gryffindors had gotten settled, Madam Hooch began to explain the basics of what they were going to be doing that lesson.

"Now stick your hand out over the broom and shout 'up!' on my count. Ready? UP!" Madam Hooch instructed.

André stuck his hand out over the broom, and shouted "Up!" with as much conviction as he could muster. Unfortunately, the broom flopped about uselessly and he let out a frustrated sigh. He looked around him to see if any other students had managed to achieve anything.

Harry Potter's broom had shot up straight into his hand, and André chuckled a bit at the incredulous expression on his face. He seemed to be about the only one who had managed anything, as Hermione's broom was rolling around much like his, while Ron's shot up and hit him in the face. The Slytherins, André was glad to notice, weren't doing so well either. Only the blonde snobby boy had managed to get his broom, along with Jade West who was smirking.

He turned to Tori then, just as she began her try. Once she shouted "Up!", all hell broke loose. Her broom shot forward and hit Jade West in the stomach, knocking her backwards onto the grass. The broom she was clutching triumphantly zoomed up into the air and spiraled down only to hit a rather large looking Slytherin in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Hmm, looks like you'll have to work on that, girl" André laughed, patting her on the back as Madam Hooch bustled over towards the discombobulated row of Slytherins who were now glaring at Tori. The Gryffindors were snickering and sending Tori the thumbs-up on occasion.

Once everyone had managed to get themselves back in line, brooms in hand, Madam Hooch instructed the first years to mount them and wait for her whistle.

"On my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground hard. Hover for a moment, then touch back down" she was saying as the first years began to mount their brooms.

"I'm a bit worried about that Jade girl though... She looks like she's ready to kill me" Tori whispered to André as they climbed atop the brooms, and he glanced over as the Slytherin girl mounted her own broom. She was glaring daggers at Tori.

Before André could reply and soothe his friend's worries, a shriek from the other end of the Gryffindor line drew everyone's attention. Madam Hooch had not whistled, but Neville Longbottom had managed to somehow kick off and start flying about.

"Mr. Longbottom! Come back here this instant!" Madam Hooch yelled, running after him as he flew haphazardly around, knocking into various parts of the castle.

The Gryffindors were all holding their breath and letting out little screams, while the Slytherins of course were laughing like a pack of hyenas. André gave them a stern look.

"Shut it! He could really get hurt!" he yelled at them, and in fact his prediction came true not much later.

Neville spiraled out of control and suddenly fell off his broom, a hefty ways from the ground. Everyone had the good sense to be quiet as Madam Hooch hurried off to assess his injuries.

"A broken wrist.." she tutted. "Alright, class. I'm going to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, and if I see so much as one broom in the air you will be expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'. On second thought, Goyle, you'd better come too. That purple is rather alarming" she motioned for the big Slytherin boy who had been hit on the head by Jade's errant broom to follow her.

Once she was out of sight, André turned back to a wide eyed Tori.

"He'll be fine, Madam Pomfrey is one of the best Medi-Witches out there" André told her. The Matron had patched up his cousin Lee and the Weasley twins plenty of times, that was for sure.

"Well that's good news for you, since you'll probably be visiting her sometime very soon" Jade West cut in. Tori spun around to face the aggressive Slytherin girl, who was standing with a menacing glare on her face not the farthest distance away from André's friend.

"Tori Vega, is it? Lucky you're a Pureblood, or I'd have a lot more beef to pick with you" Jade continued.

"And what if she wasn't? You'd what, call her insulting names whenever you got the chance?" André came to the defense of his friend, backing her up despite how scary Jade was.

Jade spared him a glance before turning back to Tori. "Stay out of this. I already have my eye out for one Gryffindork" she punctuated this by socking Tori rather violently in the arm, then flipping around to rejoin her Slytherin posse.

"Ow!" Tori cried, clutching her arm. "Stay away from me, you witch!" she yelled after Jade, turning to André with a fierce look on her face. "If only I knew some good hexes..."

André chuckled, and only then noticed that while they were confronting Jade, a similar situation had arisen between Harry and Draco Malfoy. They seemed to be arguing about the Remembrall that Neville had gotten earlier in the mail from his grandmother. Draco had it clutched in his hand and was taunting Harry with it.

"Come and get it, Potter!" he cried, and leapt onto his broom. He soared into the sky, waving the glass ball down at him.

"Harry, no!" Hermione and Tori said simultaneously, leaping forward to grab their friend in attempt to keep him from breaking the rules.

"I know he's a jerk, but you can't let him bait you like that!" Tori said, agitated.

"You could get expelled!" Hermione hissed fiercely. Harry simply shook them off and mounted his broom with surprising agility. André had to admit that it was impressive how he demonstrated such skill on a broom.

What followed next was nothing short of spectacular. Harry flew towards Malfoy, who then proceeded to throw the glass ball towards the castle. Harry sped up and reached the ball, catching it in midair. He then made his way back towards the group of first year flying students. The Gryffindors were all cheering and shouting, while the Slytheirns were open mouthed. Malfoy and Jade both scowled.

André ran up to Harry and clapped him on the back. "Well done, Harry!" he said, laughing along with his other friends who were thoroughly impressed. Suddenly, everything got quiet and André turned to see Professor McGonagall approaching them with a stern expression.

"Potter, follow me" she said. Harry gave his friends a solemn look before following her, and André hoped that it wouldn't be the last they saw of him.

o.O.o.O.o

The next morning, André was sitting at breakfast next to Harry and Tori, when they heard the news that possibly would make the Slytherins faint. Harry was to be the new Gryffindor Seeker!

"Yeah, McGonagall took me to meet the Quidditch captain and everything, and it's all settled! But it's a secret, so you can't say anything to the rest of the House until the first match" Harry whispered to them.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure you'll be fantastic!" Tori beamed at him.

"Yeah, with broom work like yesterday you'll be the best Seeker Gryffindor's had in a long time!" André added.

"Yeah, since my brother Charlie left" Ron began. "Gryffindor's been needing a good Seeker for years now."

As they ate, now in the know of a really juicy secret, André couldn't help but snicker in the general direction of the Slytherins from time to time. This was going to be a really good year for Quidditch, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>There we go!<p>

What'd you think of this one? PLEASE REVIEW ME. I hope it wasn't too bad, I feel like it's sort of a filler in some ways... And I can't write André to save my life. At least I think I can't, but you tell me! Sorry it was shorter as well, but there's no Sorting to contend with in this chapter...

If you catch any little errors please let me know. If the HP storyline gets a little jumbled, I apologize because I don't have a copy of the book with me currently and I can't check for exact details (this actually bothers me greatly... I'm a perfectionist).

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. :D

When you do review, please let me know which character's point of view you'd like the next chapter to be in! I'm going to rotate in between the Victorious characters' POVs. As I've already covered Tori and André, your choices are:

-Beck

-Cat

-Robbie

-Trina

-Jade

Thanks, and lots of love!

3 Spotty


End file.
